Ivel
'''Ivel was a Ko-Matoran who immigrated to Powai Nui. He was well-known on the island for his time spent in the clutches of Karzahni and his relatively great knowledge about the world outside of the island. He served as a historian and was fascinated with collecting knowledge about other islands. History Captainlandr0ver's Continuity Early History Like many of his species, Ivel assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment he was created as a Ko-Matoran by the Great Beings. His early history from then on is a subject of much debate on Powai Nui, as he claims he does not know the name of the island he was placed on. He does, however, remember various details about its environment, something which helps little with recollection. After spending time on this island, Ivel was kidnapped and shipped to the Realm of Karzahni. After being "fixed" by Karzahni, he was forced to perform slave labor for the ruler. Strangely, Karzahni’s work made him taller, especially compared to the other more hunchbacked Matoran residing in Karzahni. During this time he would become disgusted by his appearance, even more so than the other slaves. He would often be found bending his armor in an attempt to change his appearance even a little bit. He was, however, grateful that he had been rendered much taller than the other fixed Matoran. Escaping Karzahni To be written... Jefforyduck's Continuity Ivel, like all Matoran, was created to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Currently, his home island is unknown. But it is known that at some point, for some reason, he was sent to the realm of Karzahni. Somehow he avoided being fixed by the island's ruler. At some point, he formed a ragtag band of Matoran working against Karzahni. It is possible that Axiz, Syrke, and/or Naved had joined him when the group formed, but it is unknown. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ko-Matoran, Ivel possessed dormant powers over the Element of Ice, which manifested as increased resistance to extreme cold and greater susceptibility to extreme heat. Ivel wore a noble Akaku. Although he did not use any singular tool, he owned a variety of weapons and tools collected from other islands. His favorite was a double-bladed weapon similar in design to the Repeller Blade, which he stated was named the Bladed Shield. Notably, Ivel struggled with a fear of swimming, especially in deep water. Personality and Traits Like many Ko-Matoran, Ivel was rational-minded and preferred to plan ahead and think things through. Notably, he was warmer to those he was new to, but would gradually let his coldness and competitive attitude into his interactions with those he knew well. Because of this, he tended to hop from one friend group to another. Trivia *Ivel is the first page Cap adopted and was originally created by Jefforyduck. The original page's history section (which has been relocated under the "Jefforyduck's Continuity" section) was mostly adapted into Cap's storyline when he had the idea to make Ivel one of the few Powai Nuians who knew much about things outside of the island. **The original page also contained a non-canon Toa form for the character (see below) and Jefforyduck's own description of the character, upon which his current personality was based: "Smart, a common trait in Matoran of ice. Ivel's basically your basic Ko-matoran, only his attitude is different. He is often aggressive to Matoran he knows and more friendly to newcomers. He also can't swim." Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Ice Category:Powai Nuians